A wide variety of packages have been created for various types of merchandise. In many circumstances, however, when an individual wishes to make a monetary gift, the gift is given in a card or envelope. In some circumstances, this is convenient and appropriate. Because of their flat nature, however, cards and envelopes are easier to misplace than three-dimensional boxes. Moreover, in many circumstances the anticipation present when one opens a three-dimensional box is entirely absent when one opens a card-either the recipient knows (because of the occasion) that a gift of money will be found in the card even before opening it, or the recipient opens the card without any anticipation that a substantive gift is being given. The latter circumstance often discourages the gift giver from giving a monetary gift, even when such a gift might be the most appropriate or convenient.